The Hell? Makoto x Reader
by Vehenna
Summary: Story about Makoto Tachibana, in a relationship with you, the reader. Going to aim for 2 chapters a week. :3
1. Caught

Two hands worked together, pulling a black stocking up to grace the thigh of the teenage girl. Then carefully, they worked in unison to repeat the process with a second pair as her fingertips smoothly glided over her skin. Almost like lovers, they moved together brilliantly as one held down [H/C] strands, the other gripping a brush that it moved in mechanical downward strokes. Once the full head of hair was tamed, they straightened out the uniform that hugged the curves of their five foot, nine inch owner. Glancing at the wall, two [E/C] eyes narrowed to read the time on the clock, shifting in front of her once they had gathered her desired information. In one fluid motion she had pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder, pulling her cell phone off of the counter with her now free hand.

Her left hand lifted her keys off of the hook to her left, feet slipping into her dark brown school shoes. Beside them her black military-like boots awaited attention as she longingly stared at them. Damn dress code. A sigh passed light rose lips, slightly pulling themselves into a scowl. As she began to make her way to school, she felt raindrops on her nose, and willed her head up to face the heavens. The water began to kiss her face, trailing down to her neck before it disappeared in the threads of her white uniform top. Another sigh escaped those lips as she picked up the pace. Weaving through the streets to reach the school, she tried to stay as dry as she could, ducking under trees and whatnot. Soon she had passed the school gates and hurried to her locker, changing her wet shoes for her slippers. Her last name was written down the backs of the slippers, just in case someone decided to take them for whatever god-forsaken reason.

Scurrying to class, she slipped into her seat without attracting any attention to herself. Her seat was one of the ever-famed window seats, providing her with an excellent view of the property. She could see the old pool this school had way to her left, but mainly greenery was provided to her. "If only the pool was actually swimmable.." With a sigh, her chin plopped heavily into her palm as she waited for the school bell to ring, followed by the teacher lecturing any late students. "You are second years here, don't you know to be on time.." Was all she bothered to hear before escaping into her own inner world..

It was time for lunch, and she found herself sitting on the roof of the school as she did every day. Her lunch hour was almost ritualistic as she found herself eating her food quickly, and then slipping out her handheld gaming device. With a pleasant noise it had powered on, producing the company logo. Waiting patiently, the game's home screen appeared and she set down to work, her thumb pressing the A button. With 15 minutes she had spent them busying herself in this alternate world, traveling and training animals as she went. A small bubble appeared in the center of her screen, pausing her game. Without even reading the message, she pressed A once more to make it disappear, saving her changes before she powered down the device and slipped it into her messenger bag. With a sigh she heaved her frame up and opened the door gingerly, her feet padding quietly on the steps. Making sure she was unseen, she scurried onto the main hallway and back into her classroom, going unnoticed once more.

-Timeskip, a few weeks later.-

She watched the same scenery with an almost bored expression, her eyes looking longingly at the out-of-commission poo- "Wait. What?"She blinked, looking again. No, that couldn't be the pool she was looking at. She noticed all of the debris that littered the pool floor was gone, the weeds seemed pulled out. Leaning slowly to the window, she also noticed a fresh coat of paint, and soon her eyes widened. She looked back to the chalkboard and her teacher, drabbling on about the glory of history. Looking back, she pinched herself, juuust to make sure she wasn't in some kind of horrid dream. Come on now, who would like to dream of SCHOOL? Figuring out that her brain in fact was not deceiving her, she decided to take it upon herself and do some recon with the pool.

Since she had no one to report to at home, she stayed after school, using the shrubbery to her advantage as she snaked to the pool. [NAME] felt her lower jaw drop as she saw four figures around the pool deck. One female and three males. Wait, why did the short blonde look so familiar? You continued to watch as it seemed they had finished their work and decided that the pool was finally ready. [NAME] let out a "YES!" and then immediately regret her outburst, seeing them survey the area for the source of the noise. With a blush she quickly darted through the shrubbery, back to the school, except one pair of emerald green eyes had spotted a certain figure making their way to the school. Her face fell at the discovery of being caught, and but found that as fuel, running only faster, grabbing the messenger back she'd had left leaning against the wall of the building. "Shit shit shit.." The girl cursed, rushing home. Once inside she had slammed the door, leaning her spine against the wood. Slowly her legs gave way, shaking a few times before they collapsed with a soft sigh escaping light pink lips.

Leaning her body forward, [NAME] used her hands and knees to crawl up onto the couch. With a sigh of content, she curled up on her right side, burrowing into the safety of the comfortable couch, where everything disappeared once delicate eyelids closed, and she was transported into her own world.


	2. Lunchtime

[YOU MEET MAKOTO THIS TIME. -Squeals and fangirls.-]

The next day, the rather tall female woke up, her eyelids flickering open. With a groan, she pushed her wild hair from her face, until she froze. SHE HAD SCHOOL, WHAT TIME WAS IT!? With a curse she rose, running upstairs to put on a fresh uniform and knee-high socks today. She figured that she didn't have time to make breakfast and so she took off running down the sidewalk, the air screaming in her ears as she moved swiftly. She passed a bakery, quickly stopping to get a loaf of bread filled with curry. Sure, it wasn't really a breakfast staple, but it would hold her until lunch – Or so she hoped. Luckily, she had made it to class before the last bell rang, and slid right into her seat with a sigh. Although today she didn't go un-noticed, to her dismay, as one of the more popular girls that sat in front of her had noticed her disheveled appearance. "[LAST NAME]-Sama, why are you so late today? And what.. Happened to you?" She asked with a perked eyebrow. With a sigh, [NAME] let her head drop onto the desk surface, waving off the girl and her questions. "That isn't an answer." She proclaimed, getting slightly annoyed with how she was so easily brushed off. Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer a few minutes later, she retrieved a foldable brush and some lip gloss from her small makeup bag, placing them on the upper right corner of [NAME]'s desk. "Well, here. You could sure use this" She said, and turned around the face the teacher. With a blink, the female raised her head to eye the objects, whispering a "Thank you" before resting her head on the desk, facing the window.. That's right, the pool. Reciting the events of yesterday in her mind, a small blush began to creep onto her cheeks, willed away without a moment's hesitance.

-Timeskip, lunch time.-

She had to buy lunch today, and ended up getting a sandwich, deviating from her usual routine. With a careful look, she had sneaked out of the lunchroom and headed outside to the pool. A smile creeped on her face as she had plopped down onto the cement, looking into the pool that was being brought back to its glory days. "Soon, you will be swimmable, and soon.. I'll enjoy you." She promised the inanimate object, kicking her feet over the ledge gently. She ate her sandwich that way, taking occasional sips of the green tea soy milk she had also bought. Sighing in content, she laid back onto the floor, eyelids closed as she took in the fresh air. "Hello?" Came a voice, to which she had hazily replied "Hello.." to. She still had a goofy smile plastered on her features, which disappeared once she realized she'd just answered to someone, which meant she wasn't alone. With a gasp, she sat up, looking in the direction the voice had come from. Shit. It was the guy from yesterday! She tried to scurry and stand up, but her right foot slipped on the edge of the pool, and with a yell she found herself falling into the pool. Makoto's eyes widened and quickly he jumped in, kneeling beside her. "Are you alright!?" He asked in a worried tone, to which she nodded lazily. "That was just surprising, is all. I think I'm fine.." She said, getting up and then with a wince, she noticed that she had sprained her ankle. "Damnit.." She cursed, holding on to the side of the pool as she tried to regain her balance, careful not to place pressure onto the ankle. "We need to take you to the nurse" he said, moving towards her. With a squeak, [NAME] tried to move back and lost her balance again, although was caught by strong arms this time. She had closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain, but opened them and looked up into emerald irises. Feeling that aggravating blush creep up onto her cheeks again, she tore her eyes away. He also felt a familiar heat across his own features, looking down. "I.. I can carry you to the nurse, it's the least I can do.." He said. Glancing at him now, she saw his blush and bit her lip, noting how.. Adorable he looked. With a defeated sigh, she nodded and allowed him to carry her. With a small smile he placed her up on the ledge, climbing up before picking her up again. "Would you feel better if I carried you piggy-back?" He asked, still blushing, if not even moreso now. "Yeah, that would be a bit better.." She admitted, and balanced herself on one foot as he knelt down, leaning onto his back with her arms soon wrapping themselves around his neck. He slowly stood, hooking his arms around her knees to get a good grip on her. "Ready?" He asked, and she whispered a yes. She rested her head on the small of his neck, taking in his light, woodsy scent. Exhaling, she purred almost inaudibly. Except that he had heard her. And that he was blushing a million times worse than he had before.


	3. Ruby Red

[You may not like me much on this part.. -Snickers.-]

Once they had arrived at the nurse's office, the duo discovered that [NAME] had scraped her knee pretty good, getting blood on Makoto's crisp, white school shirt. Several apologies ensued, but even with his re-assurance, she still felt terrible and insisted on getting it dry-cleaned for him. Eventually the tall sweetheart had agreed to let her handle it, and also kept insisting that it was not her fault since he had volunteered to take her, hence waiving the need for apologies. As the nurse was looking after [NAME], Makoto took the time to really.. Look at her. His gentle eyes took in the curves of her legs, as she lifted the leg with the sprained ankle. Then, she traded legs when the nurse took a look at her knee, seeing how scraped her it was. Oh.. Her skin.. It looked so soft, he was fighting the urge to pick himself up from the seat close to the bed [NAME] was sitting on, and just.. Run his fingertips over the smooth skin. With a blink, he shook those thoughts from his head, mentally scolding himself for thinking in such a way that could be called perverted.. He didn't want her to think badly of him.. Instead he watched her carefully, following the nurse's movements with his eyes. As she cleaned the flesh wound, and then as she waved her hands to signal [NAME] to sit back and rest her legs on the bed so that she could wrap her ankle. Once that was done, she placed an icepack onto the bandaged ankle, directing them to wait a little bit so that the swelling can go down some before she heads home. As she stepped away, Makoto moved his chair closer to her, her sweet scent filled his senses and a frown that was disrupting his usual features began to disappear. "I.. I'm so sorry, [NAME]. It's all my fault.." He said quietly, looking away for a few moments before he felt two fingers gently tilt his chin upwards, and he found his emerald eyes looking up into [E/C] ones. For a few moments neither spoke, until a blush so deep dusted onto his face, you would think he was about to have an aneurism. She smiled, a blush creeping onto her face as well as he diverted his eyes from hers, causing him to bite his lower lip slightly. "I.. It isn't your fault." Was all she said, turning her head away from his as she fumbled with her fingers. Makoto was off in LaLaLand, still feeling the warm, gentle skin he was daydreaming about earlier. 'Her hands are so soft.. ' He thought to himself, licking his lips in what appeared to be a slightly anxious manner, unnoticed by [NAME] of course, who was too busy trying not to dig a hole and die in it.

The nurse returned to two blushing teenagers and only giggled, a little "Hohoho" passing her lips, permeating through the hand that covered her mouth in a 'How naughty' fashion. At this point, the poor boy was practically dying of embarrassment, flailing his arms about as he tried to assure her that nothing happened. Except that he accidentally hit [NAME] in the nose, causing her to squeak in response as she held it. Upon realizing what he did, Makoto apologized profusely to her, and she waved it off like no big deal. Just, her nose was red. And she was getting the shit kicked out of her today, apparently. Looking over to the nurse, feeling like Rudolph, she asked if it would be okay for her to go home now, and it apparently was. [NAME] slowly stood, trying to apply as little pressure to her ankle as she could as she began reaching for the footboard of the bed, but was met by a warm hand and a familiar woodsy smell that distorted her senses. Something was blocking her view of the bed, and she leisurely let her eyes move upward, meeting familiar green ones. "L-Let me help you.." He choked out in a half whisper, still a ruby mess in the face. Her lips creased upwards into a smile as she nodded, shifting her weight a little to him. Making sure she held onto him, he knelt down and allowed her to get onto his back again, feeling the familiar sensation of her arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled to himself, before snapping back into reality and asking her if it's okay for him to stand. With a nod, [NAME] placed her head at the small of his neck, getting herself comfortable on him, which wasn't hard. For being so muscular, he was a pretty good pillow in all actuality.

Again, he froze at the familiar purr coming from her lips, his blush returning with a vengeance, if there ever was one. He tried to calm his nerves before asking if she would like him to take her home. With a smile, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear with a quiet 'yes', but all he focused on was the sensation of her delicate lips brushing against his skin, which soon began to flush with a red at the tips as well. [NAME] didn't -seem- to notice as she resumed her former position. Not trusting his voice, he nodded with a gulp, walking out of the nurse's office as [NAME] called out a thank you to the nurse, who only watched them with a smile. Ah, teenagers in love are so cute..


	4. Green Tea

The sun was shining brightly onto their forms, flooding their vision with its bright rays as they crossed the threshold of the school onto the courtyard. On their way out, they stopped to give their teachers the note that came from the nurse, excusing them both for the rest of the day as Nanami carried a duo of backpacks, her arms still protectively wrapped around his neck.

Makoto's long legs transported the both of them to the streets, guided down some streets by Nanami's melodic voice. After a twenty minute stroll, her directions lead him to a small, modern-looking apartment complex. "I'm on the second floor, third door from the last." She said quietly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He nodded and carried her up the stairs, mentally counting in his head as he passed the doorways of two neighbors. Nanami let her hand dip into her chest, pulling out her key from her bra before passing it to the gentle giant was completely unaware of where she had obtained the key. Letting his thumb and fore-finger grip the key, he gently moved it inside of the hole as she recited a line from elementary school in a sing-song fashion, "Lefty loosey, righty tighty." He nodded with a smile, chuckling to himself as he opened the door and stepped in, scanning his surroundings. Her apartment was small but cozy, with the walls painted a deep royal blue, a bed tucked into the left-hand corner of the room with a small, white loveseat on the opposite side that was accompanied with a small black coffee table. Her bed was unmade, showing the jade green bedsheets below the black and gray comforter that was accompanied with a gray pillowcase. Directly to his left was a small, tidy kitchen whose colors matched the rest of the apartment, the same deep blue covered her cabinets while black handles and hinges paired with the black countertop. "Makoto?" She repeated, a small sigh escaping her rosy lips as she waved her hand a few inches in front of his face, "Are you okay there?" She asked, wriggling herself out of his grip. Snapping out of his inspection mode, he smiled gently at her, scratching the back of his head after letting her down. "Sorry, Nanami-san, I was just admiring your colors." He said, looking over the apartment once more. "Oh, you like my taste?" She teased, leaning on the wall as she made her way into the kitchen to make some tea.

Nanami glanced over at him above the rim of her teacup, admiring his handsome features again. "How are you so gentle?" She asked quietly, analyzing his features as they morphed into surprise, trying to grasp words to answer her question. "E-Eh, I don't know.." He muttered, keeping his gaze from wandering to her, feeling her eyes on him. He shifted his legs a little, staring into the cup that he carefully grasped in his hands. Watching him act so uneasily around her was amusing, very amusing.. Sipping some more of the warm drink,she leaned back against her loveseat and closed her eyes. "Why are you acting so uncomfortable? Would you rather I keep my eyes closed?" She asked, head tilting towards the ceiling. His head snapped up to look at her, seeing the sunlight gently kiss her skin and illuminate her hair, showing the different red and brunette strands that made up her unique hair color that draped over her shoulders and back with her bangs following suit, hanging back to allow him to see more of her face. Emerald eyes widened for a moment, suddenly resisting the urge to crawl over to her and dip her form into the couch, to tangle his fingers into the soft hair that cascaded so frequently over her features like silk, and plant his lips on her illuminated skin. His eyes slightly trailed downwards, noticing her chest rising and falling with her relaxed breathing, hearing the air exhale through her slightly parted lips. His hands were gently shaking now with yearning, and slowly he began to cave, setting the cup down onto the coffee table. "Y-Yes.." He whispered, his breath hiking up as he neared her, filling her again with his familiar scent. She didn't open her eyes, but only set her cup down onto the table as well, letting her hands lay at her sides. He tensed as she moved, but then relaxed as he watched her movements. He hovered over her for a few moments, his arms propping himself up on either side of her hips before swinging his left leg onto her side, now straddling her. Nanami's breath hitched as she felt him on top of her, letting out a little gasp as she felt his hand weave into her locks and guide her down against the seat for two, his left hand keeping him propped steadily against the loveseat. "Nanami..?" She heard him quietly speak, his breath warming her lips. She opened her eyes, Makoto mere inches from her face. She saw him flushed with pink, smiling before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as all thoughts were gone with the wind, her mind temporarily on lock down as well as his own.

[I'm sorry, I had to! I've been like, struggling to not make this kiss happen sooner. -Flails.-]


End file.
